


Kikyou VS Kikyou

by cluckyduck78



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Kikyou Being an Asshole (InuYasha)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluckyduck78/pseuds/cluckyduck78
Summary: Something has disturbed Kikyou's rest and she goes to deal with the problem.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kikyou
Comments: 1





	Kikyou VS Kikyou

Kikyo VS Kikyo

From a well guarded manor in feudal Japan, a call goes out from a powerful being, summoning their loyal servants from the spirit world. 

And the call is heeded.

After a long day of searching for the jewel shards, Inuyasha and Co. have settled down for the night. They are welcomed guests of the esteemed Uda clan. A family of elite samurais from the Western province.The Lord of the manor was kind enough to lend them a night's sleep in his manor.

A burnt orange moon hangs lower in the sky than usual. Creatures of fowl, high and low are on high alert, scurrying for cover in their nests, trees , and holes. 

The glow of the moon is warm but the bite in the air was unmistakable and chilled to the bones.

Lord Hiashi is the son of the former Lord Oaishi

Lord Hiashi glides down the hallway of his manor and felt this chill so curdling he trembles instantly only for the chill to leave him as quickly as it comes.

He glances towards the window and sights the orange moon hanging in the vast sky like an angry all knowing eye. He quickly turns on his heel and alerts his mystic, an old woman in his father's service since he was a child.There is no time to waste.

Lord Hiashi meticulously goes about checking the sconces and lamps, making sure the doors are secured with powerful sutras and spells. Afterwhich he goes to his room and quickly latches the door shut. He makes sure to utter a quick prayer for the young guests who were sheltering this night in his manor. 

This is just one day after Kikyo trapped the terrified Kagome with her soul collectors.

Kagome , the girl who overcame time itself, now huddled closely to the side of Inuyasha, getting some well deserved sleep.

From Kagome's sleeping body a pale mist rises and takes the form of the beautiful and pure priestess Kikyo.

Kikyo quietly leaves her side before sparing a glance at the sleeping girl held tightly in the arms of Inuyasha, her old love. She continues on her way, the doors presenting no obstacle to her as they unlatch and part way for the departing being.

Gone are her dark eyes full of sorrow , her sockets glowed a pure white from the rage flowing through her, but not at her former lover or even at the girl.

Going down the steps of the manor her two soul collectors comes out from the shadows, one at side of the pure priestess as she calmly walks down the steps. Their eyes also glowed a burning white and their tentacles cracked with lightening. 

They flank their mistress as she descended into the darkened forest.  
A glowing being of pure energy that the long branches and night crawlers knows to part ways for. They're not worthy of her notice.

Soon she comes upon a powerfully solid barrier keeping out wandering humans and creatures alike, allowing the occupant inside to be undisturbed.

Two soul collectors inside the barrier floats and glides aimlessly within it gaurding their own mistress.

Perched against the trunk of a large tree is the tragic undead priestess Kikyo. She has peacefully dozed off. Dreaming of a certain half demon no doubt as a melancholy smile etched her fine porcelain features. Which only saddens the pure Kikyo even more.

Within this barrier rests a priestess , a being just like her. She was betrayed , just like her, murdered just like her, stunningly beautiful just like her,  
burned on a pyre and turned to ashe, just like her, grieved by a cherished little sister, just like her.

There stands but one difference between them now.

Kikyo didnt hesitate to step through the barrier. It gives no resistance as expected.

The sleeping priestess quickly opens her brown eyes as they widen in shock. Then, they narrow slowly and dangerously. Lightening pierces the silence between the two women.

Before words are even exchanged , the glowed eyed soul collectors hurdled themselves to the soul collectors gaurding the tree. They painfully screeched as their necks were pierced and slashed by unrelenting ,powerful jaws.

" What is the meaning of this !!!?"

Closing the distance between them , the pure priestess nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. 

" Oh I don't know. Hungry I suppose"

The undead priestess threw beams of lightening at the being approaching her, the being who had her face.

But the pure priestess only swatted the beams away from her like they were annoying flies.

The undead priestess looks on in shock as the glow eyed soul collectors pins her to the tree, the beheaded bodies of her soul collectors at her feet.

' What trickery is this ? That should have killed her ...unless'

But before she can finish the thought, the glow eyed priestess grabs her by the throat. Upon touching, a strong surge pulses through her. She recognizes this bond. Of course, they are the same. She can feel the bond between them. They are derived from the same nucleus but this pure being is more powerful. But why ?

" How dare you lay harm to her ! You provoked me from a peaceful serenity that I had no desire to ever leave."

With that she threw undead Kikyo to the ground and stood over her. Lightening cracked around her clenched knuckles.

" That girl is an obstruction " 

The pure Kikyo leveled her enraged glare at undead Kikyo but her words were smooth and calm.

" Continue to marvel over Inuyasha as you wish. I wont interfere. But if you ever touch Kagome again. I will utterly destroy you."

Undead Kikyo comes to her feet steadily holding a hand to gash in her shoulder, though it didnt bleed.

" But, you are me. You are more me , than that girl is !"

The pure Kikyo stares down the undead Kikyo, unflinching in her contempt.

" No. I am not. That girl is the culmination of a lifetime of dedication to be the greatest priestess that ever lived. She is my one and only accomplishment !"

The undead Kikyo looked on , shocked into silence. 

" I am not you. I am Kagome. I am not anybody else."

The pure Kikyo turns and begins to walk away. Her soul collectors follows each along either side of their mistress.

" I am going back to Kagome. We will niether run nor hide. If you need us. Send a messenger."


End file.
